Wings Gone and Mind Broken
by HopelessWings
Summary: A true story about a 13 year old girl who's big sister introduced her to the Maximum Ride books and she becomes obsessed with them. She starts wearing necklaces with wings on them and she wears shirts with wings on the back. She makes references to "her wings" and she even believes she can fly.
1. Chapter 1

Mia:

I set the book down and checked the clock, 1:06am. Only 3 hours! That was the fastest time yet! I had just finished the first three Maximum ride books for, like, the onehundreth time! I crawled out of the little cave I had made for myself using my bunk bed, several blankets, and a whole lot of pillows. I walked over to the mirror and turned around. I lifted up my shirt and stared at my back. It was red and raw from me clawing at it all the time. If only I could get a knife back there and cut the wings out of my back. I might cut them though. I don't want to damage them.

I went back to my bed and layed down. I lifted up one of the blankets and looked out my window. "I wish I could see the stars." I wispered thoughtfully. "I bet ubove the clouds there are no city lights to make them dissapear." I dropped the blanket and let it fall back to its usual place hanging from my top bunk. I reached down and unplugged the strands of X-mas lights strung around the top of my bed. My eyes ajusted to the dark fairly quickly.

I spend most of my time up here. My parents don't like it very much. They hate it when i put on my headphones and watch YouTube or listen to music and just block out the world. Block out reality, but what if reality is only what you believe. What if normal is only what you know. I know I'm not normal to society. I hate society. It expects people to know certain things by a certain age or do certain things at a certain time. America is supposed to be a country of freedom. I mean, yay, they got rid of slavery, but many people died in the process. Everyone was saying it was wrong, but that was what was normal for them.

I can't wait until I finally grow my wings then I can fly away from this aful controlled world. There always has to be a ruler. There always has to be a God. Why do people have to have something to worship, follow, bow down to. They always end up hating it one way or another in the end. God didn't answer your prayers. The old leader or presadent died and they all hate the new one. Why can't people just THINK FOR THEMSELVES! I hate the way this world works. I wish I could find a perfict island with lots of fruit, that you can walk around in a day. With a little hill and a stream with fresh water to drink from.

I know I will get there sooner or later. Hopefully sooner. I will get my wings and I will find my heaven!


	2. Chapter 2

Mom:

Mia has changed over these past months. She never comes downstairs anymore. All she wears are those wing necklaces and earrings. Right after she read the Maximum Ride books she wore a pair of Halloween costume wings on her back and refused to take them off. One night she came downstairs crying and I just thought she had had a nightmare like she sometimes does, but her eyes were all weird like they kept vibrating. Just before 4th grade she fell off the neibors trampoline and cracked her head open. There was no brain damage that we could tell from her X-ray, but she has been able to move her eyes so fast in their sockets that they look like they are vibrating.

Her hands were shakey and her face was white. Not just pale but almost white like she had just seen a ghost. She looked terrified! I was sitting at my computer doing some work for my job. She walked up to me and said in a cracked, high-pitched voice, "Mom. Mom you have to catch me. You have to cath me when I jump. I'm afar aid I'm gonba fall." She sounded so scared. I tried to calm her but she just freaked out when I touched her. She just started yelling, "No! No! Don't you see, my wings haven't come yet! I can't fly! I can't fly..."

Eventually I calmed her down enough to send her back to bed. I tried to explain to her that flying and her growing wings was not possable. She said she understood but I could tell she was lying. That night scared the shit out of me. I just hope that it doesn't get bad enough that she would do something like acculy try to fly...


	3. Chapter 3

Mia:

So it's been like forever science I used that damn wing spell. Well acculy I used many wing spells. Some were just a few words you had to say and Boom, wings! I don't know why it isn't working. Mabey the spells were canceling each other out. Ugg, it's been like 3 days? I'm so B-O-A-R-D! Why won't they just grow? My family just got baby chickens, chicks. I watch them grow every day. I see this wings getting bigger, more beautiful every day. I feel their soft down turning into feathers and I wonder, why can't I have wings like that.

I lay awake at night wondering, thinking about what my life would be like if I had wings. If I could fly. Every once and a while I doubt myself and I think, having wings is total nonsense. I can't fly, but I know it can happen. People say that anything is possable with God. If that is true then why is it so hard for people to accept it when something even a little out of the ordinary happens. Why do they always need proof. I have wings and people say, "Show me."

I need to get them soon and fly away from this world. Humanity is doomed and if I don't get away soon, then I will be too.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. Hosh

I moved to LaSalle Middle school to be their guidance councilor. I expected the kids to come to me and talk about fighting with friends, and stress over an upcoming test, but Mia is a whole other story. I meet with each of the kids in the whole school witch was not very many for a middle school. Even though it goes from 5th grade to 8th grade unlike a normal middle school, each grade only has about 55 kids in it, more or less. The day I met with Mia was just like any other day. I called her down to my little counciling office with a desk, chair, small couch, and a bucket full of stress balls and a jiant slinky that was in so many knots it couldn't even go down the stairs anymore.

I called her down during 4th period, her French class. She came into my office worried that she had a U in some class. A U is the same as an F, but it means Unsatisfactory not Fail. True she did have one in French but i Just wanted to chat with her and see how she was doing. She and her friend had a huge year long fight last year and I wanted to talk about that. I later found out through questions and her talking that she was stressed and depressed. I thought that was usual for a teenager going through puberty but what she told me after that was what told me that Mia Streif was no ordinary teenager. I would be meeting with her very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia:

The annual father daughter dance is coming up at my school and this years theme is a Masquerade Ball! My mom and I went shopping at Hanckock Fabrics for supplies to make a mask. The store was closing so everything was on sale for 80% off. I got purple ribbon and a black feathery flower decoration to put on the silver mask we had bought. While we were there is saw this beautiful orange, sparkly, pair of wings. It was the size of my hand and it had a string at the top, so I made my mom get it for me and I hung it in my room. I don't like that color orange very much, but is was a pair of wings so I don't care.

That night I was making my mask with the hot glue gun. I glued purple ribbon around the edge and rind stones were the eyebrows were supposed to be. I finished and set the mask down. It looked prefict. Then my eyes wandered over to the hot glue gun in my other hand. I looked at the Barack of my right hand and imagined how cool it would be to have a scar running from the bottom of my pinky to about the center of my hand, and before I could stop myself I had already spread a trail of hot glue directly onto my hand. It didn't hurt like I thought it would. I set the hot glue gun on a paper plate and stared at my had for a few more seconds before I decided to scream so that when I showed my parents they would think it was an accident. I got a bandage and thought to myself, this is going to be a pretty cool scar.


	6. Chapter 6

Mom:

Mia came to me last night after play practice. I had been cast as Mrs. Frank in _The Diary of Anne Frank._ I get home around 10:30 each night. She came into my bedroom witch was just down the hall from hers and said, "Mom, I need to tell you something." She told me about her fantasies about her "wings" and how she had been harming herself. I knew about how she scratched her wrists a few months ago but I thought, I and hoped, that it was over. I suggested that she see a Counciler and she agreed.

She admitted to me how scared she had been to tell me this because she thought I would criticize her or just blow it off. She told me not to tell her father, because when I told him about how Mia had come to me and freaked out about the jumping and falling thing he had yelled at her. Then she told me one other thing. She no longer belived in God.


	7. Chapter 7

Mia:

We've had the chicks for six weeks now and I've gone to two counciling sessions. I had to skip the third one because I had a show choir performance at my school. At first I didn't like my new Counciler, her name is Gabby. She just kept asking questions and didn't let me speak and when I did speak I cried. I have always been known as a crybaby, but I have not been crying as much any more (in front of people). I wasted my tears on on a stupid counciling session. Maximum Ride would have never cried like that.

At the second counciling session she let me talk more and she talked to my mom privately. When she talked to me I tried to not talk about anything that would give away how I was truly feeling. I talked excitedly and happily about my sister coming home for the summer from collage in Chicago. Then my mom came back in and told me that I couldn't use the hot glue gun without her permission. How am I supposed to fucking do crafts!? At the end of the session I relized that she is a complete tool and even worse my little brother has to come with us next time!


End file.
